The Millennium Dragon
by XxQueenOfGamesxX
Summary: What if there was always one more Millennium Item? How would things change? And what secrets would be hidden? Read to find out in The Millennium Dragon. My first ever fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, ! Well, this is officially my first story! It may or not become a longer one later, as I'll leave that up to you. I apologize for shortness (as I'm not fond of short stories myself) and I hope you enjoy!

~The Queen Of Games _

The full moon shone bright through the halls of the palace, soundless until two sets of little feet came pounding through. A young girl,with a light tan and mesmerizing silver eyes. Donned in a simple white dress, the girl panted hard as she easily kept pace ahead of the boy. Said boy had very unusual hair: sticking up in five large spikes, black and edged with crimson. His golden bangs spiked in front of his moderately tanned face, hanging in front of his narrowed amethyst eyes.

"Anka! How are you so fast?! Slow down!" The boy whisper yelled, as to try and not wake the inhabitants of the palace. The girl, known as Anka, turned her head and flashed a little 'V' with her hand, and stuck out her tongue. "Never gonna catch me with that attitude, Prince!" Skidding and making a ninety-degree angle turn at the end of the corridor, Anka picked up speed once again, pulling farther from the tiring prince.

The tri-color haired prince huffed. "I told you not to call me that. We're friends, there's no need to be so formal!" He was louder now that the pair of children had passed the sleeping chambers in their little 'game'. Anka rolled her silver irises. "If anyone hears me calling you 'Atem', I could get in serious trouble! No." It didn't sound like Atem was going to win this argument. "Well, is there anyone to hear us now?" The young prince demanded, beginning to catch up and run alongside his friend. His face twisted into a playful smirk. "And by the way: you're it!" Stopping abrubtly, he ran straight in the other direction to hide and catch his breath. Slowing to a stop, Anka turned around, hands in her hips. "So ya wanna play like that, huh?" Pacing herself to a walk, the scarlet haired girl walked in Atem's direction, in no apparent hurry. "Game on, Atem."

Walking slowly through the quiet palace halls, her bare feet making no sound, Anka listened intently, her sharp eyes darting around to spot any movement. Sensitive ears picked up quiet breathing, and her head whipped in its general direction. Smirking to herself, Anka sauntered noiselessly to where the prince was hiding. Atem hadn't seen her yet, as his back was facing her approaching form, and the light cast her shadow behind her where he couldn't see_. 'I can't believe this!' _Anka thought, biting her lip as to not squeal. Tip-toeing silently up to the prince, she leaned her head forward and whispered "You're it, _Atem_." In his ear before poking him between the ribs and dashing off again. Scaling one of the tall trees in the garden, Anka waited patiently for him to come after her.

The horizon was beginning to stain a lighter blue than the rest of the night. _'Hm... it'll be dawn soon... ugh, more magic lessons._' Stifling a yawn, Anka's eyes began to close. "He'll never find me here... might as well take a nap..." The silver eyed girl whispered to herself, before a rich voice awoke her with a start. "It's a bit late for that, don't ya think Anka?" Shrieking, the startled Anka fell ungracefully out of the tree, about seven feet down to land flat on her back on the unforgiving sand. "Ow... sweet Ra, why me?" Atem chuckled, climbing down to stand beside her. "I suppose our game is over: we need to return to our chambers." Crossing his arms, Atem turned to face the eastern sky where the sun would soon rise.

Anka heaved herself up, dusting the dirt from her somehow unstained white dress. Smirking, she sent a narrowed silver glare at the prince, eyes gleaming."Race ya back?" Turning his head to Anka with a little "hm?", Atem smirked as well. "You bet." Racing back to the palace, the prince risked a look behind him to see Anka swiflty catching up, her feet gently pounding as she lightly sprinted to cath up. Pushing himself harder, he grimaced as his legs protested from all the work. Anka still pulled ahead of him, eyes trained straight ahead as she prepared to make another swift turn, the same one she used to outrun him last time.

Amethyst eyes narrowing, Atem felt determination burn through his veins. '_If she can do it, so can I!_' Skidding sideways as Anka had, his feet made a hushed squealing sound as they slid across the floor. As Anka passed in front of him, doing the same, her eyes widened as she let out a frightened "Look out!" But all too quickly, Atem crashed into his friend, landing heavily on top of her with a loud "oof!". Both children panting, eyes half lidded, looked up in suprise-and Anka with some fear- to see a half-asleep Pharaoh standing before them, arms crossed.

Atem grinned sheepishly, still sitting on poor Anka. "Ehehe... good morning Father." Scratching the back of his neck nervously, the prince feigned innocence, as if he and Anka-who was having trouble breathing now-had done nothing. Much to the pair's surprise, the Pharaoh simply laughed a loud, hearty laugh.

"Anka, you're supposed to be the prince's _guardian_, not his _pillow._ Son, off of the poor girl, you're squishing her." Atem scrambled off of Anka, who dramatically took a loud, raspy breath. "Thank... you... Pharaoh... Your Higness... *pant* I owe you my life!" Picking herself up, Anka brushed the invisible dirt from the front of her dress before turning around and walking down the corridor, as if nothing had happened. The Pharaoh chuckled. "I swear, deny it as you may, you two will wed someday. There's no better pair in creation." Anka froze, and turned to Atem, their cheeks both furiously flushed with pink and red. "Ewww! Never! Marriage is for old people!" Suddenly realizing who she'd just spoken to, and whom she was talking about, she bowed on her knees and pressed her forehead to the smooth marble floor. "Please forgive me, Your Higness! I've spoken out of turn! I'm sorry!" The Pharaoh sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Anka, get up. You have no need to apologize: You are simply a child. No one expects you to be perfectly obedient. If they did, they're fools." Turning to Atem, who's mouth hung open, the king smiled jollily. "No smart remark? _Progress_." Leaving the two children, the Pharaoh laughed once more. "I'll see you two at breakfast in an hour. Don't be late!"

Atem and Anka shared a stunned look, before grasping their sides and bursting into hysterical laughter, eventually rolling on the floor. When the pair finally calmed down, Atem helped a still giggling Anka to her feet before the children walked to breakfast together. Halfway there, Atem turned to his close friend. "Wanna race?" Anka shot him a bewildered look, before smirking. "Challenge accepted."

_So everyone, what did ya think? *reads over* LE GASP! I didn't do the dislcamer! Bakura, if you please?

Bakura: Yes, milady!

Queen: Please, call me Hikari.

Bakura: Yes, Hikari! The Queen Of Games owns nothing except Anka, and other characters and concepts that may be introduced later.

Queen: Well, I may own Yugi in some way or another :3

Yugi: 0.0"

Queen: It's alright, Yugi-kun. And remind me to get Microsft Word, I can't see how many words I've typed up on _WordPad_.

Yugi and Bakura: Hai, Hikari-sama!

Queen: Thank you boys. I hope you enjoyed everyone! Ja ne!


	2. New Year's Special!

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update- my internet was out due to a freak snowstorm, so I wasn't able to upload this as soon as I had hoped. *cough it was an Atem and Anka New Years special cough cough* Anyways, no yapping today! Honda-kun, the disclaimer please?

Honda: Why not, Queen! Ahem: The Queen of Games owns nothing related to the Yugioh franchise, aside from Anka and her aibou's interactions with the main characters of the anime/manga. Certain concepts and characters added later will also belong to her, unless the Queen decides to make this a minor crossover and add ideas from other animes.

Queen: Well done, Honda! *le hands over cookies*

Honda: ^w^ *noms*

Marik: SNICKERDOODLES *goes nuts and swipes cookies*

Honda and Queen: Dammit Marik! Get back in the Pharaoh's tomb!

Fireworks imported from China sounded in the distance as older, more mature Egyptians sat on the palace wall, watching with curiousity. The girl with dark red hair sighed and rested her head on small hands, eyelids drooping. "I wish we could go to the New Year's festival. It looks so fun..." Trailing off, she adjusted herself so that she was laying beside her companion, the prince Atemu. Her head rested beside his body as the fireworks continued to sound off.

The prince smirked at his guardian and friend, amethyst eyes sparking with michief. "Who says we can't? It wouldn't be the first time we've left the palace." Anka sat up abrubtly and looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious?! Those were political affairs! Do you know how much trouble we'd get in if we were caught?!" The scarlet-haired girl frantically waved her hands about in the air, appearing hysterical, much to Atem's amusement. "You mean how much trouble _you'd _get in."

Anka huffed, resisting lashing out at the Pharaoh's son. "If you weren't the prince, you'd be _broken _on the other side of this wall! Selfish bastard... tch! Figures!" She crossed her arms and turned away from the prince, silver eyes narrowed. Atemu's eyes flashed with sadness for a fraction of a second. "You really think I'd let you take all the blame, Anka?" "Yes." Came the reply. The prince frowned, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Then you're sorely mistaken. Either way, I know you were against it, and Father would believe me."

The red-haired noble turned back towards her friend, though she kept her eyes low and avoided his gaze. "Rules are rules, Atem... I wanna go too, but we can't. If we get caught-" She was cut off as he brought a finger to her lips, effectively hushing her. "Simple: We don't get caught. We sneak our way around the palace at night just fine." Remembering their little midnight games of tag and manhunt, the prince did something he rarely did around anyone else and smiled fondly.

"Come on Anka! Let's just go, or we'll have to wait until next year!" He tugged on her sleeve, acting like a child wanting sweets from his mother. The girl, frowned, closing her eyes, before lifting her head and re-opening the silver orbs. "Fine. But if anyone finds out, you owe me _big time_." Atemu smirked and brought a hand to his chin, stroking his imaginary beard. "What sort of payment are we talkin' 'bout...?" Now it was his guradian's turn to smile mishcievously. "I get to use your pilllows for a whole month, and you get to do your **own** laundry!" The prince gasped, a fake look of shock on his tanned face. "Those are awfully high stakes, my friend. I suppose you owe me something if the plan works..." Anka deadpanned. "We have a plan?"

Her question went unnoticed as the Pharaoh's son thought, and she jumped when he snapped his fingers and grinned, somewhat evilly. "If we don't get caught, you owe me a kiss. How's that sound?" He grinned devillishly at Anka, whos lightly tanned face was now bright red. "W-why a kiss?! You're a prince and I'm a guardian, nothing else! I'm no princess!" She stuttered over her words and wobbled, grasping the prince's shoulder to keep from tumbling off the wall.

Atemu smirked at her, amethyst eyes twinkling in the pale moonlight. "You are much more than a servant, Anka. You're my best friend, and if it were up to me, you _would _be a princess." He chuckled a bit. "The princess of embarrasment, apparently. Have you got a fever, milady?" Atem teased, fingers moving to tickle her sides. She glared at him and lightly smacked his hand away, causing the prince to laugh at her childish behavior. "As you wish, prince. I shall take you across the wall."

Atem gave a victory cry and pulled a robe seemingly out of nowhere, throwing it across his shoulders and wrapping around Anka's waist. The red-haired guardian squeaked as he did this, and cried out when the prince slid down one of the many vines trailing up the palace wall, landing soundly on the ground with a terrified Anka clutching his shirt. "Do that again... and I'll feed you to the lions." She stuttered out, shakily getting to her feet and nearly toppling over.

Laughing heartily, the prince grasped Anka's hand in his own and rushed to the village square, where the main celebration was being held. Several men and women winked at the pair as the passed, causing both the young Egyptians to blush, Anka more than Atem. Finally reaching the cener of the plaza, panting, the pair stared at the sky in amazement as brilliant flashes of color exploded into the sky above them. Anka chuckled. "Damn, those Chinese are geniuses." The prince frowned, lightly slapping her shoulder. "Anka! Watch your language, its very unbefitting of a princess!" His guardian laughed merrily, silver irises twinkling. "Never!"

The evening carried on with the pair of runaways visiting various shops and stands where merchants clustered to sell their wares. Atemu tried street food for the first time, and appeared to relish in the fact the taste was not quite as heavy as the food served at the palace. Anka- using most of the money she had saved up- bought herself a simple, white silk dress from a Chinese merchant and proceeded to ask him how the fireworks worked, gaping in amazement as the mechanics of the colorful lights were revealed to her.

Passing by a jewelry shop, Atem pulled Anka towards it and urged her to pick something out, feeling the need to make his friend feel special. '_She does a good job of hiding it, but she really feels insignificant, doesn't she? Anka... you're a fool to believe that._' "Go on, pick something out." The prince pressed.

Anka shuffled her feet, though a simple silver chain with a dragon curling around caught her eye, and the prince noticed. Picking it up, he held the pendant in fron of the merchant and uttered a quick "How much?". The merchant- who appeared to be surprised at a young boy browsing through his wares- raised an eyebrow. "I doubt you can afford it. Four debens of gold." Atemu smirked, as such a price was merely pocket change for him, and handed over the precious gold in return for the necklace.

Smiling at his guardian, Atem unclasped the hook and brought the ends of the chain behind a stunned Anka's neck, re-connecting the ends and allowing it to fall lightly onto her chest. The scarlet-haired teen blushed a little, staring down at the dragon pendant, mesmerized. Though hardly ladylike, she had always had a small fetish for finely carved jewelry. "A-Atem... I don't know what to say... thank you..." Anka trailed off, wondering why he would do such a thing. She knew he wasn't selfish, but... still, it made no sense to the confused girl.

The prince cast a glance at the full moon, which was now directly in the center of the sky. Midnight. "We should head back to the palace. Its getting late." He muttered, not wanting any commoners to hear him say "palace". No villager did hear him, however a shady man in a corner did, and he slipped into the shadows like a wildcat waiting to strike.

Anka snapped out of her daze and nodded, humming in agreement. Gently grasping the prince's hand in her own, she carefully lead him through the crowd with practiced ease. Once the pair had made it out of the main plaza, the bandit who overheard them saw his chance and attacked, aiming for the chain around Anka's neck. Atemu shouted in alarm and pulled her to the side, to the point where the thief's schimitar barely grazed her shoulder and left a thin trail of scarlet blood.

The teen hissed in pain and annoyance and drew the long thin sword she had kept hidden under her dress, prepared to give her life for the Pharaoh's son. "Go! I got him, don't worry! Get home, quick!" Never taking her piercing silver gaze from the thief, she ushered the prince to run home. As anyone would expect, he refused, rather grasping a large stick and leaping forward to stand beside his guardian, who glared at him. "What are you doing! I said go home!" The prince scoffed. "As if i would leave you alone with him. Smarten up, Anka!" Said red haired teen hissed and launched herself at the bandit, clashing her sword againts his as sparks flew. Whipping around, the highly trained royal guard feinted her sword to the thief's side, before slicing it downwards and gashing his leg open.

The bandit yelped, hot red blood gushing from the open wound. "You little bitch! You'll pay" The enraged man cied out, schimitar swinging madly at Anka's head. She knew she wouldn't be able to dodge in time, so she did the next best thing- brought her arms up to form an "x" in front of her face as a shield of sorts. Atemu watched in amazement. '_She __**never**__ fights like this in our spars... was she holding back? I doubt even I could beat her at this point!_' Ticked off at the fact his **female **guardian may be a better fighter than himself, he rushed into the fight with a fierce battle cry and swung his trusty stick at the bandit's head, nailing him in the temple and almost knocking him out. Almost. "Aiee! Damn brat, get lost!" The thief screeched, only to have Anka feint behind him and strike the flat side of her sword on the other side of his head, which _did _K.O. him this time.

Panting, the royal guard knelt to the ground and clutched her side where the thief had managed to strike her. Thick, hot red blood was seeping into her dress, staining the white cloth. She smiled sheepishly, doing her best to ignore the intense burning in her abdomen. "He... good thing I got that silk.. dress..." Trying to force herself to stand, Anka gave up her independent streak as the prince wrapped his arm under her shoulders to help the girl stand. "Anka... you're insane." He muttered, rolling his amethyst eyes at her ignoroant courage. Anka smirked, her silver eyes twinkling. "Just a little: besides, how boring would your life be if I was normal?" Atem chuckled a bit and smiled warmly at his childhood friend. "You make a fair point, Anka. What a dull world it would be without you."

When they finally made it back to the palace walls, the pair scooted up the thin, scraggly vines that scaled the stone and slid down the other side, feeling comfort wash over them as soon as they were back on palace grounds. Anka smiled, the pain in her side beginning to subside. "Well, that was certainly an adventure.." She adopted a proud pose, grinning confidently with her hands on her hips. "Beating up bad guys is what I do best!"

The prince snickered at Anka'a childish behavior. 'Oh, Anka- I do believe you owe me something. Remember our little agreement?" As soon as he fiished his staement, the scarlet-haired guardian's expression dropped, and her pale face flushed dark crimson. Her silvery irises darted to the ground, and she inched closer to the prince, before planting a soft kiss on his cheek and darting away. The prince blushed and began to chase after her. "Hey, where do you think you're going!"

Anka skidded to a halt, and turned to face him, grinning mischievously. "To do away with this dress for the time being. Can't walk around the palace covered in blood, can I?" Turning abrubtly on her heel and pacing to her chambers, she fondled the dragon pendant around her neck and smiled, loving the way it made her think of her best friend.

So, what did we think? Good? Bad? No clue? Lemme know with a review! And also, tell me your thoughts on not only the chapter, but the story as a whole and whether I should make it a crossover. When I say that, I mean with other animes or games such as Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. Perhaps Anka's future aibou could have ties to Natsu from FairyTail, or perhaps be a genin or chunin ninja from Konohagakure. If you dont know these animes- look them up, because they are amazing. Well everyone, I'll try to get up the official chapter two ASAP, though school is taking up a LOT of my free time. As always, I hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne!

PS. {heres a little link of Anka's dragon pendant :3} 007/0/5653619/il_fullxfull.375127981_


End file.
